


Lupine Lust

by MatthewTheFadeStrider



Series: Lupines [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2P America (Hetalia), 2P America/2P Canada (Hetalia) - Freeform, 2P Canada (Hetalia), 2P England (Hetalia), 2P France (Hetalia), 2P Hetalia, Alpha/Alpha, F/M, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Semi-Wolf attributes, Sequal to Wolfish Desire, Tags as Updated', This will be much longer than Wolfish Desire, Wolfish Desire was kind of just an introduction to this one, You can read Wolfish Desire if you want but there are recaps in this one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-28 05:20:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13264545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatthewTheFadeStrider/pseuds/MatthewTheFadeStrider
Summary: Matt is living a lie, Allen is living a hell. I guess misery loves company.And so does undeniable lust.





	1. Prologue: Mr. Prick

**Author's Note:**

> Read Wolfish Desire if you want some context on the relationship with Matthew and Alfred.
> 
> Update: So my headcannon has changed, regarding Matt, in the past few months. Due to this fact there may be an abrupt change in character. I'm sorry about that...

"The names, Allen- some just call me Al. But yo' ass probably already knew that."

The words were spoken quickly, almost mashed together with an accentuation that made Matt want to grit his teeth in irritance, and send him back to preschool english class, and yet the sensation was in a cocktail along side a pleased feeling settling in the back of his brain and radiating towards his chest. The man's voice was both pleasing, and grating, to Matt. Then again, most people's voices in general were grating to Matt. Half the time he just wanted to knock someone out and throw them out a window for bothering him with their words when he was taking his morning, mid morning, late morning, early-afternoon, mid-afternoon, late-afternoon, early-evening, mid-evening, supertime, or late evening naps. Okay, so he usually tended to nap through everything...

He was lazy.

  
He was a lazy person.

Back on track however, he liked quieter kind of people in general, and he could tell that this 'man', this 'alpha', was far from quiet. In fact: this tan-skinned, burgendy-haired, red eyed Alpha looked like the type of guy who could go for weeks without a single moment of silence. He looked like the type of guy who loved to shop, party, and drink...

  
And be in your face about his opinions...with no shit taken to the contrary-

  
Then again, with Matt's sizing up said, he had to respect the last part.

  
"Hmph." Matt said...well...more made a sound of, non comitally.

  
"Not much of a talker are you strong, hansom, and silent?" The cocky accent annoyed Matt. This guy was obviously just trying to get on his nerves now. Patronizing. Very...fucking patronizing.

  
Matt could only growl and roll his eyes, pushing past him without a second guess of himself. He was here for his little brother's (Matthew's) sake, and he wasn't about to be provoked into fighting with his younger brother's future step brother just because he was an annoying little prick.

  
- _"In other news Alphas all over the country are being required to regester to their local courthouse so that their identities may be released to the public for their protection and awareness. This comes in a long line of controversy regarding their race and the safety of the general public due to violence in the streets over their counterparts, the Omegas..."_ -

  
"Excuse my language gentleman....but tea and crumpets! Oh, this is just what we needed..." Said the sarcastic tone of a British man earlier introduced as, the father of Allen and Alfred, 'Oliver'.

  
"Father-" The even more legitimately annoying one, Alfred (at least to Matt because he was dating his brother), piped up with; "...does this mean what I think it means?"

  
But their mother, Silvia, was the one to answer. "Yes. This means that all Alphas are now subjugated to the whims and mercy of the general public. Anybody who has had a long standing outrage against our kind will now know where we live and whom we are. Prepare for little to no justice for us either...lord knows there isn't for the other denominations in this fucking country."

  
"Come on, Mom...that's not entirely true. There's corruption, yes, but that doesn't mean that all the justice system is bad-" Alfred, still the more annoying one, piped up.

Although the vast majority of the family seemed equally aghast and outraged, Matt wasn't surprised at the political outcome of the good ol' land of the free. Right now there were witch hunts, not just for Lupines (especially Alphas), but for all kinds of minorities. Anybody that wasn't a white collared straight male was being judged like a dog in the U-S-of-A, which made it hell to live in. Sometimes Matt felt pity for those who did, especially those whom were the good ones. Those who didn't judge, those whom were good honest every day people whom just wanted to make ends meet and were being tortured, just for that fact alone, at every turn.

  
Then again, certain people (no matter where you go) always found an excuse to fight against any denomination they decided were 'different' on a whim. Fear was a potent enemy, and a dangerous toxin when mixed with the unfortunate poison of humanity's worst traits.

  
But rather than voicing his opinion, Matt decided to lapse into his favourite past time.

* * *

 

 

He woke up to the annoying face of Mr. Im-a-total-cocky-ass-prick Allen. "You snore loudly. You sound like a fuckin' Grizzly." Mr. Prick was equally annoying to the head-ache Matt was rapidly gaining from this already lack-luster conversation.

  
"Leave me be. I'm busy. Go...bother someone, or something, else." Matt closed his eyes again, hoping that his body language would deter him.

  
At first, it seemed that it did. Silence resumed for a few moments and Mattieu Jacques Williams almost fell back into his favourite excersize. Yes, it's an excersize, you burn calories doing it-

  
BUUUUUUUUT-

  
He should have known better.

  
"Ah...that's the problem....you're more interesting to bother...I can tell from a mile away, ya feel?"

  
"...."

  
"So pay attention to me."

  
"No."

  
"Please?"

  
"No."

  
"Pretty please with sugar on top?"

  
"No."

  
"Pretty please with sugar and chocolate on top?"

  
"No."

  
"Pretty please with sugar and chocolate and a hooker on top?"

  
"No-wait...what the fuck?"

  
"You heard me."

  
"Leave. Me. Alone. For gods sake go...jack off or something. Do something productive with your life and let me sleep."

  
"It's 2 in the afternoon."

  
"I had a very long flight."

  
"Matthew said you slept all the way here."

  
"You're annoying."

  
"You're an asshole."

  
"DID I HEAR A SWEAR WORD?!" Came a distant voice from the other room.

  
"NO DAD I SAID CLASS HOLE. WE WERE TALKING ABOUT THE HOLES IN COMMON EDUCATIONAL SYLLABUSES TODAY. THE EDUCATION SYSTEM NEEDS TO CONTINUE TO GROW. TEACHERS NEED MORE HELP WITH STUDENTS. THERE COULD BE MAJOR IMPROVEMENTS IN THE SYSTEM THAT COULD BE EASILY EVALUATED BY THE COMMON POLITICIAN TO ACT UPON. IT'S A VERY IMPORTANT TOPIC TO DISCUSS. YOU KNOW...COMMONLY."

  
Matt rolled over with a groan and pulled a pillow over the top of his head, praying to whatever god Allen believed in that his god would smite him where he stood.

  
"You know I'm not going to leave, right?"

  
"I don't anticipate it. I was just hoping that perhaps you'd be struck with a terminal and instantaneous illness that will destroy your body in minutes."

  
"Is there such a thing?"

  
"A severe stroke."

  
"Strokes can't kill you like that!"

  
"Actually, if severe enough a stroke can kill you instantaneously."

  
"Oh..."

  
"Now leave me alone."

  
"No."

  
"...."

  
A long silence...and then Matt almost cried when Allen spoke again:

  
"The FitnessGram Pacer Test is a multistage aerobic capacity test that progressively gets more difficult as it continues-" Matt could hear the laugh a few seconds after he had thrown the pillow in the general direction of the voice. "I knew you'd be fun to mess with, a-hole-"

  
Matt, despite himself, actually cracked a smile.

 

This was the smile that started our story.


	2. Matt's Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt is hiding something, and Allen has already figured it out.
> 
> Fate is a bitch, and they both suddenly thrust into figuring it out-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say going into this that I have some plans down the road that may or may not set right with anyone who likes USUK. For personal reasons I have spite against that ship and RusCan so be prepared for those two ships to get a little bashing in some of my fics down the road. Just putting up some warning labels here, stay if you want.
> 
> (At the end I will have a listing of songs I listened to whilst writing this)
> 
> Additional warning:
> 
> I don't have a beta so if the grammar is mildly off in a part or two sorry. Nobody has stepped forward to beta in about three years and I'm kinda on my own.

Matt was usually a rough sleeper, but tonight he'd been particularly restless on the whole. Three months had gone by in a blur since Matthew became pregnant with Alfred's pup and Matt should be excited for him. He should be excited for himself, even...as he was about to have a nephew! But lately all he'd felt was burning and discomfort, occasionally interupted by boredom and unease.

He hated America due to it's policies. 

He was more than certain there were good people, including Alfred. But his mother had distilled a distaste for the nation that had resonated across the ages and just kind of stuck within the confines of his churning stomach. 

Speaking of his churning stomach, tonight he found himself rising onto his feet and giving up on rest. He'd been shown kindly, by his generous hosts, into the bedroom in which he was to be staying for the next few weeks during the wedding and beyond. 

The kind brit had even patted his head and smiled, calling him 'poppet' and saying Matt reminded him of Allen in a way. He was told he'd fit into the family nicely as long as he was able to put up with the younger pup's antics. And he'd even managed to sneak in a hug to his younger brother, a hand on his stomach with a grin and a 'Congratulations again, mon petit. Really' as a beaming Alfred observed. All in all, they were kind people stuck in a bad place. There was a lot of that going around...

 At any rate, here he was, giving into his cravings for food and the blazing pain in his stomach. He'd decided perhaps he was hungry and that he'd go quench his stomach's desires. Perhaps then it'd just calm down...  
  
After-all, he was used to a more strict protein-based dietary regiment his coach handed out, each week. All the ice creams and greasy hamburgers were getting to him...

He'd made his way down the route towards the kitchen when a voice intercepted-

"You're not a Beta." A velvet voice resonated behind and Matt stopped (in his tracks) when he heard the words, a little off guard, but not so much that he couldn't respond.

"How do you figure?" The tone of voice wasn’t sarcastic, rather dry. It was a bored tone which held no care for the metaphorical ‘crap’ of the Brunette.  
  
“ _Your_ walk.” Allen tsked, eyes darting towards back areas that forced him to cover them self-consciously.

“You can tell I’m a – whatever – from...a walk?”

“And the way you act under a scrutinizing gaze.” He seemed to add, as an afterthought.

Matt’s nose muscles flared up; “Anybody was. You’re looking at my ass like I’m naked.”

“I didn’t suggest anything-“

“Your eyes did.”

“You have wit over physical language.”

“What the _fuck_ is that supposed to mean?”

“Alphas use more...physical...language...trust me. I am one. We move with our shoulders...you move on your feet. You put your weight more on your legs- AND...” He walks towards Matt, making him back up. The male reached out his palm and put his fingers down upon a patch of skin. Matt hissed at him suddenly and jerked back, but the damage was done. A small strip disguised to be flesh came ripping off of the other’s neck with a long, loud noise. It sounded like a bandage coming off, and for good reason, because when it did – it had the same adhesive on it’s bottom.  
  
Matt cried out – a string of ‘fucks’ and ‘shits’ transforming itself into a more french profanities. “Why did you do that?!” He finally screeched, hissing as he bobbed his head back.

“Yuck.” Allen said, looking at the bottom of the gauze-like material. “This has been on your neck for so long I smell build up-”

“YES- OKAY, OKAY!” Matt finally said after the pain had ebbed away; “I’m an omega...” He sighed. “How’d you find out about the-“

“When I was begging for attention.” Allen said smugly; “I thought I saw a gleam on your neck from where it was coming up so when I begged for attention I was really getting a closer view of your skin. Why do you have a gland suppresser? These things aren’t easy to come by.” The brunette’s eyebrow raised widely.

“Nor are they cheap, so fucking give it back-“ The Omega said, ripping it back from Allen’s palm and trying to smooth it back over the spot on his neck where Alphas naturally bit into (not to mention where Omegas gave out their pheramones).

“Not to mention illegal-“ Allen added, seemingly as an after-mention of the fact.

“Snitch and your dead...”  
  
The statement made Allen laugh until Matt seemed to infer a little deeper on his death-threat; “I may be an Omega, but I’ve lived long enough as a Beta I can still murder you in your sleep and dump you over the Niagra.” Dark purple orbs seethed menacingly into Allen’s off-burgundy.

The Alpha actually showed a hint of fear in his darkened opals and held up his hands in a placating manner; “Okay! Okay...go’ it.” His new-england accent was thicker when he hit the syllables, and it particularly showed in that statement. He had a little bit more of a drawl, though, unusual for a New Yorker. The way he spoke made him sound more like he was from Boston. But Matt knew enough about the area not to point that out. There was a notorious rivalry between New York and Boston, something about their baseball teams...  
  
“Good.” The male snorted dominantly, and then turned his head away. He sadly looked at the no-longer-sticky patch and rubbed his temples; “....I’m dead no matter what I do...”

Allen paused, looking at the male whilst slowly tilting his head to the right side. “...Why do ya’ care so much, anyways?”

“...my reputation.”

“Reputation?” Allen laughed out loud-

“Don’t fucking give me that-“ He glared over, silencing Allen into a series of quiet sniggers and giggles. “Look...it’s a long story.” Matt eased up a little, eyes darting to the side. He twiddled his thumbs, looking exceedingly nervous. “....Omegas...they aren’t allowed in the NHL. It’s not really a common rule they talk about, but it’s a ‘safety concern’.” He cleared his throat and put up a look pompous enough to be given an academy award. “Due to the consideration of the..." He snorted in irritation; "GOVERNMENT....it is concluded that those categorized under the classification of ‘Lupis Parvis’, also known as “Omegas”, are not allowed legal participation of national, or international, sporting activities as: ‘Hockey’, ‘Soccer’, ‘Football’, ‘Basketball’, or others involving strenuous physical contact. This, under section 378 of the international co-operation of sports, shall be placed into effect as of ‘The 23rd of January to the year of 2013’.” He huffed and continued with the quoting, voice still over-sophisticated in nature; “This is due to the consideration of Omegas biologically fragile forms and common sense standards to the law.” The Canuck shook his head harshly and sighed, easing up before running his fingers across his face.

Allen was silent for a few moments before he said; “Soooo...you do get physical?”

“You can’t take shit seriously, for one second, can you?” Matt bore himself up in a defensive stance. It was reminiscent of a cat hunkering down, ears pulled flat to it’s skull.

“lt’s a talent, dollface.” Allen said, eyes twinkling as a shrug hauled his staunch shoulders up. Still, part of him was taking this information Matt shared with him to heart. Some tiny portion of his psyche was touched that Matt allowed this kind of insight to his existence. All be it in a strange and tangled fashion, Allen having to literally rip of the bandage of the situation.

“It’s going to get you punched.... _FAST_.” A long sigh led into an awkward pause before the blonde turned his head back towards the other, pony tail swishing onto his shoulder with the motions. “....So now you know. Are you happy with your life? Do you need any more information on me? How ‘bout the shampoo I use in the morning? Will that satisfy your craving for verification and unnatural probing?”

“Sweet heart, don’t get me started with ‘Probing’.” The American winked, new-england accent strong with the quick statement.

Matt groaned and shook his head, giving him a quick side glare before rubbing the exposed flesh on his neck. “Great...” He muttered, trying to walk off; “Now I’m going to have to get a new hormone surpresser. Fuck me.”

But Allen wasn’t letting him off this easy, quickly trailing behind with footfalls loud enough that a Stealth-Game player would flinch at. Not to mention call the person making them, a noob; “Who says you need one?”

“The Canadian and American governments...” He said blandly, speeding up in an attempt to lose the annoying Alpha.

“Well...fuck them.” He laughed; “I’ve never been one for the law, anyways. Don’ tell that shit to my parole officer, though.”

The Canadian tried to suppress an amused laugh. He really didn’t want to encourage the incorrigible; so instead the male just shuffled his way on. Somehow, he found himself unable to go fast enough to lose the fucker despite his attempts to the contrary. So, rather than sit around and play a game of ‘chase’ or ‘tag’ – the blonde narrowed his target area to the bedroom in which he’d been placed.

He didn’t escape the sound of Allen’s voice one more time, before arrival, however; “Seriously, doll. Bein’ an Omega isn’t a bad thing.”

Matt’s strong-set nose picked up a spicy undertone of Vanilla Bean and Cocoa. It somehow reminded Matt of childhood, how Francis used to bake him up those beautiful French Chocolate cakes and put the Vanilla Icing on top. God...that was the shit...

Simultaneously, as this registered, it also seemed to occur to Matt that it could have been Allen’s pheromones in play. “...you sick fucking bastard.” Matt whirled on him as soon as he saw the door in view. “You’re getting some kind of-“

“No!” Allen held up his hands, knowing exactly where the statement was going before it even approached. “No! It’s not like that-“ He lied shamelessly.

“...” Matt was silent, eyes slowly narrowing in like a homing device. But as all these things occurred, there was still a burning sensation that had slowly been building on him even more during these past few minutes. Of course, he knew about the feeling already, it was partially why he’d ended up wandering the halls, like the preverbal cat swishing it’s tail, anyways. But it just...hadn’t been this intense...and almost as if responding to the realization of the scent – it flared up to a full blown fire that raged along Matt’s lower abdominal muscles. The flames engulfed him from his muscles down, causing his breath to become hallowed out.

Almost as if Allen knew about it, he seemed to look down right at the general area and did the strangest action...

He licked his lips.

Matt suddenly was reminded of someone looking down at a piece of meat-

 _But...I guess in this case it was technically tofu, huh?_ Matt inwardly could have grinned at the joke about Allen being a vegan, amusing himself despite the situation at hand.

Regardless the Canadian was torn between disapproval of the description, and almost wanting to cave under his gaze. He knew where this was going; it had finally clicked in that because of his brother’s wedding to Alfred – as well as their parent’s death – he’d forgotten in the haste and flurry, to take his Heat Pills. Which meant that the unsurprising and resultant sensations he’d staved off, ever since he realized he was an Omega, were surfacing all at once in a vicious wildfire, overtaking his limbs and lower stomach, stretching into his cock and overtaking his brain. He cursed the world for being stuck here, of all times, with an overbearing Alpha named “Allen”. _‘Fuckin Allen....it wasn’t even the correct spelling of Alan..._

“Ugh.” He said allowed, glaring at him despite his sudden needs. He pushed away an image of himself dropping to his hands and knees and begging for entrance, Allen gratefully obliging with a long, thick- “Get. Out.”

“Fuck-“ Allen ran a hand through his hair when he realized what was going on, instinct fading in favour of brain function.

“GET. OUT.” Matt said, his intimidation tactics verbally intimidating, but his body language meek and needy.

“I-“

“GET. THE. FUCK. OUT-“ Matt said, his last resolve forced into every syllable. He forced himself not to whimper, eyes clenching shut from the wanton embers that had long since sparked a flame in his lower-torso. He felt destitute of contact, in a sudden rush, which was odd due to Matt’s natural inclination to the contrary. His large shades slipped from his nose and landed with a clatter on the floor. It was probably surprising that (with how tall Matt was for an Omega) they didn’t break on contact due to their glass based lenses. The long end of the male’s pony tail slid off his shoulder and broke the air just above his chest, dangling in almost symbolic fashion of James’s plight.  
  
Stuck-  
  
Without help...

Meanwhile, Allen took a step back, hand covering up his nose and mouth. The brunette was desperately trying not to inhale the tantalizing scent of the Omega. It was so fresh and clean, much like a forest after it first rains – and yet it had a hint of lavender underneath. It was almost like James himself, staunch like a forest – but he had a softer side Allen could easily sense...

It was such a beautiful scent, how could Allen resist it?

But there was a side to him that knew he couldn’t evade Matt’s request like this. He’d told him verbally to leave, and Allen’s legs were shaking in an attempt to follow orders...

But Matt was visually buckling under the pressure of keeping him away. They both could sense deep down Matt would have taken anybody inside him in that moment. The heat was more intense since he hadn’t been able to land in one before, always cut off due to the pills that held his biological functions back.

There were **_so_** many issues at the moment....

One:

If Allen and him ‘ _mate_ ’, it would affect so many things all at one time. Firstly – and foremost – it would cause Matt to be found out as an Omega. There was no doubt that the Media must’ve followed him as much as they could, in Canada. Should Matt get pregnant (and during heats Omegas almost always did) he’d get caught, possibly sent to jail for fraudulent claims, or worse-  
  
Two:

There were certain laws, in almost every country, about an Alpha’s unwanted arrival during Omega’s heat. If Matt wanted he could file against Allen for “Forced Marking” and have him sent away for the protection of other Omegas in the world.

Three:

Putting aside these facts...Matt’s first time should be with his lifelong mate. And Allen certainly didn’t consider himself someone to ever really ‘settle down’ by any stretch of the imagination. Yes, there were fleeting moments in which the Alpha, much like any person, would have about getting the ol’ picket fence. But Matt didn’t seem like he wanted to pick out curtains with Allen at any point, soon....and Allen was a firm believer in the concept of ‘mating for life’. If you take an Omega, they’re your responsibility and you care for them, love them, make them feel like they’re the world-

Allen just didn’t have that kind of capacity.

Four:  
  
Alfred would probably pick Allen's ass up and throw him out a fifteen-story skyscraper if Allen bedded down Matthew's older brother.  
  
Five:

Allen’s dad would kick his living ASS if he mated Matt. Not to mention the shock factor of the rest finding out Matt was an Omega, and oh – suddenly he’s prego my eggo! Whooopiiiie-

SURE MATT –

Now that I exposed you as an Omega, why don’t we make lots of baby Allen-Matts together, settle down in a white picket community, maybe get a dog-

We can name it Bengie-

“Fuck-“ Allen mentioned aloud, summarizing both sides to this situation.

But there was another factor too, now that Allen thinks about it...

If Matt goes into heat now, he could send every Omega and every Alpha in the house into a Rut or a Heat. Matthew just got out of Heat three months ago. Alfred and him knew they had a kid on the way, so Matthew probably wouldn’t have an issue – but Alfred would go into a rut and try and fuck Mattie. Which wouldn’t settle very well given the current ‘pregnancy’ problem...

Alphas get rough, and they’ve been known to kill their unborn offrspring, in a rut, before-

Meanwhile, his mother and father would in turn go into their reproductive stages – and they mentioned before they specifically kept Heat Pills in the house for a reason. They didn’t want any more pups running around...

Allen, Alfred, Jack, Alice, and the triplets (Minney, Marcus, and Max) were far too many already-

They intended to stop at Alice, they believed four was more than enough – but fate has a way of carrying a litter when you didn’t want it...

Kind of like how fate has a way of delivering an in-heat Omega to you, when you didn’t want it either...

Matt was descending into grunts, trying to stumble back into his room and crawl meekly up onto the bed to hide under the sheets. He didn’t even close the door, as if leaving it up to Allen (perhaps even without realizing it) what to do next.

Allen had to make a decision.

One...

He walks away now. Probably solves a lot of issues...

Also probably creates a lot of issues.

He could retroactively kill his nephew(s)/niece(s) in somewhat of a ‘rob paul to save peter’ action...

Or Two...

He could settle over Matt and fuck him, creating a whole host of issues but saving his family in the short term.

He could hope for the best.

He could wish and pray and scream to the heavens above in an attempt to ensure Matt DOESN’T get pregnant...

And he could risk settling in with Matt forever, marking him-

Okay, not that he hadn’t noticed how good looking Matt was when they first met...but this was...just not the right way to go about it-

And on top of that, he didn’t have much time to make this decision.

So, in a split-second movement that would change the course of fate forever, Allen’s steps echoed through the hallway...followed by a slamming of a door....

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writer's song list:
> 
> 1\. Behind Blue Eyes (Limp Bizkit)  
> 2\. SOS (Indila)  
> 3.


	3. Le Destin est une Chienne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which merde hits the fan above-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to my bestest friend in the whole wide world. DUDE - you got me through my issues - and if it weren't for you, I wouldn't be writing this again.

Matt's fingers slipped over the sheets, palms sweaty, knees weak, arms heavy...breathing....completely shot. It was funny how accurate Eminem was when you're labouring as harshly as if you were carrying the earth on his shoulders. The canadian could barely pull himself up onto the mattress, eyes so clenched that their eyelids were almost making a perfect, all-be-it stretched out, "  _X_ ".   
  
Long, lithe fingers wrapped their way around the blue bed-sheets and pulled, yanking against the feeling that raged in his abdominal region, spreading like a spurred on wildfire in the dry season. Breath ragged like a sick-man's own, Matt almost felt tears prickling the edges to his eyelids. He could feel the apraxia taking over his limbs, dragging them into a void of heat-soaked paralysis. His only thought in that moment was to mate, or be mated as his case was. Images flicked in and out of his brain, passing through the raucous and intrusive visions of intercourse.  
  
His life.  
  
His career.  
  
His dreams...  
  
His father and mother-  
  
It was almost like a spider web so immense it was borderline impossible to cut through, even with the kind of knife that would make Crocodile Dundee pale out from the sight of.

The insurmountable quantity of thoughts that barraged him suddenly halted in a rapid rush, cut from his psyche as soon as he felt something shift the bed. It was a modest weight at first, rocking the springs of the bedstead and eventually causing Matt to gasp and turn his head, purple oculi tremendous, in size. His vision was flickering from the pain, but it settled enough to allow him vision of Allen giving him a fierce expression. The red-head rose above him, monolithic shoulders exposed from the usual bomber jacket he sported so often. 

Matt felt vulnerable, one of the various reasons he hated being born the way he was. He'd promised never to allow anyone to take advantage of him like this, but here he was completely at the mercy of a wild-eyed Alpha. The Canadian bore down his teeth and growled, snarling back at the Alpha whom was working on sifting down the fabric to Matt's slacks. Feeling cornered, the Omega twisted violently, lungs seizing up before his impuissance caused stiff arms to give out - landing him in a mess of wild limbs, breathlessness, and whimpering.   
  
The sound made the Alpha gnar, lost in his own instinctual world without cognitive thought to the contrary. When Allen walked in this room after, he'd signed a warrant he couldn't contain, and that fact was as in the air as the predatory sound he viciously returned. Clamping down the Canadian's wrists, his mesomorphic build came down upon the other's sinewy form. It wasn't long after the forceful, all-be-it instinctual, treatment that the blonde thundered a snarl, convulsing towards the Alpha male with a glare and a snap that was all sharp teeth. The Alpha ducked his neck back and returned a throaty growl, shifting his arm over so as to press down on the male's neck. " _QUIET_ , OMEGA." Bellowed the rough male, causing his current lover's addams apple to dance from the pressure. After a few tense seconds of silence there was a soft whimper from the Omega, giving acquiescence over to Allen. He praised this show of obedience with an animal purr, lifting his left arm from the male's throat and placing it back over the canadian's arm. "God boy..."   
  
The red head's eyes bore into Matt, causing him to feel unnervingly submissive for the first time in his entire existence. But...maybe that was a culmination of the fervid red eyes and his own heat. Either way, the only thing the northerner managed to initiate was a throaty mewl that seemed to make Allen grin and lick his lips. Bringing his teeth down upon the small discoloured patch of flesh trapped under the left side to Matt's jaw, the American bit in fiercely to distract the Canadian from his fingers; the proud digits were managing their trail down to the wasteband of the Omega's pants, tugging on the button with a harsh snap. The button went flying from the sudden rip of the Alpha's strength, hitting up against his abdomen and falling violently to the right side. It was only the beginning of the slack's descent down Matt's legs and over his ankles - Allen only ripping himself back so as to throw the obtrusive fabric off towards the right side of the room.   
  
Even with his hands free the blonde didn't move, unable to even begin formulation of the thought that he should fight back or push Allen away. Instinct had started to kick in, even for the usually very rational canadian, causing his eyes to lock upon the rapidly sizing bulge trapped inside the unzipped article of clothing. The Alpha seemed like he was about to come down upon the male again, descending towards the scent of the slicked Omega, when the man in question reached his hand out, sliding it along the large protrusion. The dominant male tilted his head back and let out a breath from the attention to his throbbing cock, even despite it being through the polyester. Allen, in that moment, praised himself for always going commando, as he watched the pale fingers to slide up against his groin, thumb flicking against the tip to the triangular bump.   
  
The sensual contact lasted only a few seconds however, for the teasing made Allen crazy - eyes going wild as he forced the Canadian back down upon the pillows - kissing him fiercely as his body wiggled off the dark fabric. It went flying somewhere neither of them cared about, only a small soundtrack to the movements that started descending rapidly when the next article (Matt's boxers) came of, and then the next, until they were clad in nothing with flesh on flesh contact - arms bound around each-other tanaciously. They must have rolled over a couple times, fingers clasping this way and that as the lust took hold - sending them into a literal downward spiral. Before either of them knew what happened, Allen was pushing open the slick soaked cavity of Matt's virgin ass with his cock. As his member settled in, he growled towards the ceiling, eyes rolled back from the constricting maw of warmth. The Alpha's nails dug into the Omega's hips, slicing into the peach skin as surely as a cat scratch. The sensations were overwhelming on Matt's end, as well, causing him to - quite literally - rip into blue covers with his lengthy cuticles. 

The scent of lavender and chocolate bound around each-other as much as Allen and Matt's bodies, creating a fragrance so pungent that could be smelled even in the hallway. It was a warning scent as much as anything, as tell tale as the sound of a venomous snake's hiss. It generated a simple statement:  
  
STAY. AWAY.  
  
Especially Allen's distinctive aroma.  
  
The two weren't quiet, either, by any stretch of the imagination. Their cries and moans echoed as clearly as if somebody had turned up a bass stereo as Allen's hips started thrusting - fast and shallow thrusts that hit so close to home and stretched out Matt's walls like a giant clamp. The feeling of the american's size would have made the poor canadian's walls stretch out far past enough, already, but that's not even mentioning the bulb that locked up and made Matt scream.   
  
The feeling built on the poor canadian as Allen worked, fucking him without mercy. Despite the fact that Matt was comparatively taller, if you'd seen them in that moment you never would've believed it. The northerner seemed so meek and needy, clinging to Allen's shoulders as he rammed in, seemingly unending with force. The larger male came up against Allen's stomach, white spreading in large globs and leaking down the side of his cock - and yet it didn't stop there. The dominant Alpha kept going, slamming Matt again and again up against the headboard with guttural snarls. Matt squirmed, wiggling in a submissive manner not usual for him. Without much pretense, the knotted Omega started babbling, begging Allen for any semblance of charity; but the only thing he got in return was a male spurred on by the begging, loving the sound of the high pitched, fearful cries.   
  
As if this wasn't enough, Allen seemed to want more, striking down upon the male with his palm to the sensative foreflesh of Matt's member and digging his fingers painfully into the reproductive organ. It caused Matt's eyes to almost well up with tears, which was quite a bit of pain and duress. The Canadian didn't usually give into any display of agony unless his threshold was really pushed over the edge. This...was one of those times...  
  
With all of this said, Allen got a sadistic thrill out of bringing the audio from Matt, glaring down with words that fell from his lips, all of which he couldn't remember for the life of him. This all built up into a chorus of _'oh fuck yes'_ -'s from Allen and _'please god for the love of god'_  -'s from Matt, spiraling out of control before the american finally came, his hot seed filling up the void of Matt's asshole and spreading into warm relief for the both of them.  
  
It was then that the Alpha came down, trapped in euphoria as his muscled form cleared the void of air between the two and laxed out. Blood and semen covered the both of them, Allen licking his lips and glancing down at the marked male with glee - despite all the issues that-  
  
Speaking of issues.  
  
The door had suddenly burst wide open with a livid looking set of faces...all of which were the members of the household old enough to recognize the scents and sounds of mating when they heard it.  
  
"...fuck me." Allen said, quite literally hitting the nail on the head.  
  
"....you better have a good god damn, explination." Came a french accent, and then; "Get decent...NOW."  
  
Allen swallowed, looking down at a beaten up Matt. "Uh..." He said, feeling his knot tighten even as he shifted enough that his head directed over his shoulderblade. "...that...might be a problem..."  
  
" ** _Why_** -?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHA - CLIFF HANGERS.
> 
> Also sorry it's so short I've got a lot going on. Consider this a christmas present to all of you. 
> 
> \----
> 
> Still needing a BETA here. And now I don't mean what Matt pretended to be ;p
> 
>  
> 
> Translations...
> 
> 1\. The title of this chapter, in french, quite literally can be translated to "Destiny is a Bitch".
> 
> \-----
> 
> Songs I listened to while writing this:
> 
> 1\. All the Things She Said (T.A.T.U. Remix...)  
> 2\. Alcatraz (The Carrier)  
> 3\. Can you Feel My Heart (BMTTH)  
> 4\. Can you Hold Me? (NF)  
> 5\. Heartless (The Fray)  
> 6\. Home (Daughter)  
> 7\. Hospital (Lydia)  
> 8\. How (The Neighbourhood)  
> 9\. IDFC (Blackbear - Acoustic)  
> 10\. Gasoline (Hasley)  
> 11\. Little Creepy (Crywank)  
> 12\. Remember This (NF)  
> 13\. Little House (The Frey)  
> 14\. Flesh (Simon Curtis)  
> 15\. Guys My Age (Hey Violet)  
> 16\. Call Me Master (BOTDF)

**Author's Note:**

> This one should have way more chapters than the first. It's going to be much longer. Wolfish was more of an intro to this one.


End file.
